girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-07-09 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Oy, this looks like one of those pages full of in-jokes about the names of the stores. And that dog with the rainbow collar. ➤ "Without sparks, none of this would be possible!" And without sparks, none of this would be necessary, either. Is this Albia selling the population a bill of goods, or is Trelawney specifically trying to sell Gil a bill of goods? ➤ Is the fading out of the picture in the distance just an artistic effect, or are we to take it as representing an old-time London pea soup fog? If there are a lot of those steam-powered police clanks in an enclosed city, I can imagine the air pollution might be even worse than in real Victorian London. Bkharvey (talk) 04:45, July 9, 2018 (UTC) : Or, it's just humidity, inside the Dome. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:59, July 9, 2018 (UTC) That building in the background--I have no caffeine in me. Anybody put a name to it? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:00, July 9, 2018 (UTC) : It looks like the dome of Saint Paul's Cathedral. (Although the cross at the top appears simpler than the structure on the current building.) The current shape is from 1708, a version without a dome was destroyed in the fire in 1666. Which brings up the question: When was London submerged? If before 1666 the fire must have been devastating inside an enclosed dome. Argadi (talk) 11:33, July 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Why? Evac to another, dome, & turn off the CO2 scrubbers. The fire will be smothered, fast. Then, replace the air, via pump. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:44, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :: Wooster says the submerging was set in motion "nearly three hundred years ago" as part of a rebellion against the throne, but, heh, maybe it was actually an attempt to put out ''the Fire that went horribly wrong. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:28, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :::OOOOH! Good suggestion! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:31, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :: It was devastating even not in a dome. But is there any reason to expect events of our world to be duplicated in GG-world? We don't have seven popes, for example. And I can't recall any evidence that they had Napoleon. Bkharvey (talk) 19:30, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Who needs Napoleon? In the GG Universe, '''EVERYBODY THINKS THEY'RE NAPOLEON!!' Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:31, July 10, 2018 (UTC) ::: If there was no fire I would expect the old St. Paul's Cathedral to still exist. The current design only exists because the fire destroyed the previous version. And a replacement at a different time would be designed by a different architect and have a different look. Argadi (talk) 20:11, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :::: Oh, yeah, good point! Bkharvey (talk) 21:43, July 9, 2018 (UTC) "(E)YE of the < o > (..)GN" .... Wozzat? Maybe it's just "EYE of the SIGN" and the FOG(LIOS) are having fun with us? -- SpareParts (talk) 01:35, July 10, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, I was wondering if there's something called "Sign of the Eye" that this is a reference to. Also that dog has to mean something. Maybe it's a dog Spark who killed Tobber. Bkharvey (talk) 03:17, July 10, 2018 (UTC) 7-11 has candy fish on a stick. (My kid dragged me in there.) I get that it comes from "Britain," but still, "Brito" sounds to me like something you'd use to polish brass, not something you'd drink. Frozen fish, presumably bone-in since there's no sign of it being butchered, reminds me of mimmoths on a stick. Is there a shortage of large animals in Europa? Doesn't anyone eat, you know, steak? (There's a store labelled "meat" in the picture, but we can't see its shop window.) Are we to understand that that store on the right sells fog? Or is it, you know, "Foglio's Snails"? Bkharvey (talk) 23:45, July 10, 2018 (UTC)